1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat of the kind which includes a seat ring and means for positioning the same relative to a toilet bowl, wherein said positioning means include at least one pair of mutually connected arms which are movably mounted on the seat ring and adjustable synchronously to positions in which they engage the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet seats of the aforedescribed kind or similar kinds are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,089,040, 1,304,095, 1,951,621, 2,687,535 and 2,955,296, GB-A-573 004 and SE-C-502 022. The seat positioning arms or like devices, which may be adapted to engage directly on the inside or on the outside of a toilet bowl or against the inside or outside of a seat ring that is already fitted to the toilet bowl, are individually adjustable. These known seat positioning devices have the drawback of not enabling the toilet seat to be readily positioned exactly centrally on toilet bowls or fitted seat rings of mutually different sizes and shapes. Corresponding problems exist with toilet seats where the positioning arms engage the underside of a seat ring fitted to the toilet bowl.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved toilet seat which will self-centre as it is fitted to a toilet bowl, either with or without a fitted seat ring.
It is proposed to this end that the arms of each pair of positioning arms of a toilet seat of the aforedescribed kind are designed for engagement with opposing inner or outer sides of the toilet bowl and are so interconnected as to move synchronously In mutually opposite directions when adjusted to their respective settings. The arms are preferably pivotal, although they may alternatively be made displaceable in an other known manner, said arms being interconnected so that movement of one arm in one direction will result in synchronous movement of the other arm in an opposite direction.
When pivotal arms are used, the arms may be pivotal about different, mutually spaced pivot shafts and synchronization of the pivotal movements of said arms can be achieved by providing the arms with mutually engaging ratchet quadrants. However, the arms of each pair of arms will preferably be pivotal about one and the same pivot shaft located in a symmetry plane that extends through the toilet seat.